


Unexpected

by jennkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pining, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennkins/pseuds/jennkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a crush on Scott, Stiles thinks Isaac needs to get laid, something unexpected happens. Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Wow shitty summary I'm sorry, I'm not good at summaries :(, I wrote this while I was quite stoned so keep that in mind. Chapter 2 will be wrote and published if this chapter gets enough kudos and some comments....yeah. Hope you enjoy. I'm just new to the whole fic writing thing so please don't kill me if it's shit.

"Dude what's the movie called again?" Scott said.

  
Scott, Stiles and Isaac were hanging out in Scott's living room, Stiles planning on staying the night, Melissa was doing the night shift so they decided to stay up late and watch movies.  
"The Human Centipede" Stiles replied, smiling. "Yeah it's suppose to be really disgusting we have to watch it"

  
"Why?" Isaac said, looking rather disturbed.

  
"Because of reasons" Stiles replied.

  
"That's not a reason"

  
"Yes it is! Come on you're telling me you don't wanna watch a possibly disgusting movie but you'll go out and fight a pack of alpha werewolves like it's the most normal thing in the freaking world?!"

  
Scott laughed.

  
"Okay okay stop, let's just watch it, what's the worst that could happen?" Scott was looking at Isaac.

  
Isaac nodded.

  
"Great I'll get the popcorn" Stiles stated, handing Scott the DVD case and heading to the kitchen to make popcorn. Scott smiled and put the disc in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch next to Isaac.

  
"Where did he even hear about this movie?" Isaac asked.

  
"Beats me, he always brings over rented movies I've never heard of before, and they all end up being really amazing or really weird"

  
"Which do you think this one will be?"

  
"Not sure"  
-  
4 hours later, they've watched the movie, played about 20 games of Mario Kart and ate 2 very large pizzas. Scott passed out on the couch about an hour ago. Stiles and Isaac were lying on the other couch watching American Dad and laughing. Isaac looked over at Scott, he looks so amazing, Isaac thought to himself, so innocent, so sweet, so gorgeous and-

  
"You're so obvious"

  
The voice snapped Isaac out of his trance.

  
"What?" Isaac snapped.

  
"Your little crush on Scott, so obvious" Stiles said.

  
"I don't have a crush on Scott" Isaac said nervously.

  
Stiles raised an eyebrow.

  
"I don't really I-"

  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I've been there, and no I don't mean with Lydia I mean I've actually been in your position, I use to have a crush on Scott actually, just for a little while but I think that was because we spent every waking minute together and we use to practice stuff"

  
Isaac looked shocked.

"What?" Isaac said. "What stuff???"

Stiles chuckled.

"You know...stuff....making out....and stuff..."

  
Isaac's mouth flew open and Stiles tried not to crack up.

  
"You'll get over him" Stiles smiled.

  
"I don't want to"

  
"Wow you got it bad"

  
Isaac threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed.

  
"I just-" Isaac paused when he looked over to Scott lying on the couch. He started whispering "I don't want him to hear us, I know he's sleeping but maybe we should move"

  
"Sure" Stiles said.

  
They moved upstairs to what was once the guest room, now Isaac's room. Stiles and Isaac both sat on the bed.

  
"I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't just kiss the crap out of him right now!" Isaac said.

  
"Wow that's um...okay that's something"

  
"Do you know how hard it is living with him?"

  
Stiles shook his head.

  
"Of course you don't, he always smells so great, he always looks so great, don't even get me started on when I can hear him masturbate okay"

  
Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that one.

  
"I'm sorry dude" Stiles said, still laughing.

  
"Well I'm glad you find this hilarious"

  
"No look dude I'm sorry" Stiles was started to stop now.

  
Stiles grabbed Isaac's shoulders.

  
"It's gonna be okay" Stiles smiled.

  
"How?"

  
"Well first off you should maybe try and get some of your how do I put this.....frustration.....out???"

  
"What?"

  
"Well dude I saw you get like, half a hard on when you and Scott were wrestling the other day, I have no idea how Scott didn't notice, you obviously need to get laid"

  
"Okay" Isaac was looking at the ground and blushing. "But how?"

  
"How? What are you kidding me? You're like, Jensen Ackles hot"

  
"Who's Jensen Ackles?"

  
"Doesn't matter right now - point is, you're hot" Stiles face went from happy to horror in the space of 5 seconds. "WAIT WAIT DUDE, HAVE YOU NEVER HAD SEX??"

  
"No"

  
"Are you freaking kidding me?? You're hot and a virgin, well that's a first"

  
"Not really"

  
"What?"

  
"Well I think you're hot and you're a virgin right?"

  
"You-" Stiles was taken aback. "You think I'm.....hot??"

  
"Well yeah, I mean think so anyway"

  
"Oh, huh"  
They were both looking at each other, not taking their eyes off one another for a second.

  
"Do you wanna-"

  
"Make out? yes" Stiles said the words so fast he didn't even know what just happened.

  
"What"

  
"What"

  
"I said hey I'm gonna go throw myself off the roof" Stiles got up to leave and get some chocolate from the fridge and think about what he just did when Isaac stopped him by pressing his lips against his. Stiles was surprised, but in a good way, he started kissing back and grabbed the back of Isaac's neck, pulling him closer.


End file.
